User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/A Notice to All Involved Parties
WARNING: YOU ARE ENTERING LEVEL NINE UNNECESSARY, CHILDISH RANT, BE ADVISED I would like to begin by apologizing to anyone of this Wikia who is not involved in the dispute between .Kitsune, The Six-Fingered One, Alexander Dunwall, and Moofaloris. You need not continue reading this blog post, and it will most likely disinterest you. Go on if you want, though. Do forgive me. With that out of the way, and with the express intention of this message to be a scathing indictment aimed at the above users, allow me to begin. I know y'all hate me. You've given absolutely asinine reasons, too. For example: screenshots and copypastes and links to messages suggest that one of your main contentions with me was due to my support of Bernie Sanders for POTUS. Let me begin by saying that's an absolutely stupid reason to dislike someone. I have good friends who are Trump supporters, and we get along fine. Why? Because regardless of my opinion of Trump, his supporters have generally good reasons that satisfy their own morality for liking him. That don't mean they ain't good people. You're judging my entire moral compass and intellectual ability off of one thing. It ain't right. You also were fond of saying that I was "a bad influence" - which similarly made no sense. This is the Internet - Wikia, nonetheless. The entirety of this place if filled with bad influences - you lot included. Regarldess of me being a good or bad influence, though, that's also not a very good reason to hate someone, because it's based on this false sense of nobility and morality and a fake "duty" you feel you have to someone you used and made fun of but called your "friend". Bad reasoning makes for wrong people. Furthermore, I know you also said you hated me because of me and Kitsu's relationship. So let me explain something: when me and Kitsu first became friends, our friendship was, yes, very "lovey", but at first, it was more of a flirtatious joke. It wasn't that serious for us, and was certainly never meant to break apart her and Duck. It was just a little goofy exchange between two users who had known of each other for three or four years, and were simply having fun. But we got closer. We began sharing things with each other - having serious conversations. It worked out for us. We found a lot of what we felt we needed in our lives, so it worked. Mary (Kitsu) knew that her and Duck's relationship was crumbling even then, but you'll be happy to know that I did not try to insert myself between them. You could ask her; I told her to try to have faith in him, that people were just silly sometimes and that especially when it comes to guys, you just have to give them time and try to work things out. I joked about wanting to date her in some of our first exchanges, but she knew they were just flirts, and it wasn't anything too serious. Even when they had broken up, I did not try to place myself in a position to date her. It was an idea we both had at the same time and decided to capitalize on. I was lonely. She was lonely, too. She told me how Duck treated her, and don't you try to act like it's not so. That's why we got together, so stop acting like it was some heinous decision that Mary came up with just to fuck with you. So there - keep hating me. I really don't give a shit. I haven't for a long, long time. A really long time. But that doesn't cover today's events, and that's what I'm concerned with. The way you've treated Mary thus far has been immeasurably cruel. Mary's home life is abhorrent, and you used that as a crutch to defend yourselves. You've made her feel like absolute shit, and I can't stand for that. If you're going to mess with my girlfriend's head and make her feel like trash because you're bitter and angry, then I'm going to step up and fulfill my own obligation: to make you realize that your trolling, while you may find it fun and enjoyable, hurts people and is going to hurt you. Maybe not today! You're right, I can't hurt you through a keyboard, but your kind of people are the kind who end up old, alone, hated by most everyone, and bitter, knowing you fucked up every opportunity handed to you and being unable to change it. I can delight in the knowledge that you're going to fuck up at some point, and you'll know I was right - we were right. Moving on, let's get something very fucking clear: there are many, many more things that are more important and more valuable than a friendship with two or three rude, cruel, mean, hateful assholes. I need your bullshit like I need an infected scrotum - same goes for Mary. She doesn't need your bullshit, either. You can't just act like everything's fine and dandy when you know you're an asshole and you treat people badly. Apparently, you don't realize how friendship works; allow me to give you a quick refresher. Friendship is when two people find each other fun and enjoyable enough to be around that they make an effort to communicate and be around one another so that they may be supported by each other, especially in emotional situations. It's not what you've made it out to be: a loan, a borrowing, a thing done to be repaid at a later date. Don't you dare pull that "We helped her!!! She OWES us!!" bullshit. You're saying the same exact things the pale side of my ancestry said to the dark side of the same: "We rescued you from a hellish place, now you owe us everything! Everything! You deserve our whips, our tiny cabins, our slop, because we rescued you and you're better now!" What you and old white men in the 1820s forget to mention, though, is that the person you're talking to never asked you to save them. They never forced you; they did not hire you to do so; they did not beg. What you and they did was for one purpose, and it was not the goodness of your heart: it was so that you could, at a later date, receive a payment from them. That is not friendship: that is slavery. Mary was never your friend; she was your slave. She was someone you chose to rescue, knowing that with her fragile mental state and her home life, you could guilt her into taking your abuse and your hatefulness. No more. She will not be your slave now. She will be no one's slave. She is no one's prisoner, and neither she nor I will ever allow you to take her to be one ever again. You are to leave her alone, permanently, and never attempt to contact or help her again, unless to apologize: if you wish to apologize for years of abuse, moodiness, anger, and manipulation, then you may do so, but until that day comes, she will be rid of you. How dare you attempt to abuse her so. You acted sympathetic to her situation, and understanding, but really, you didn't care - so long as you treated her just well enough to retain your punching back, your "friendship" obligations were fulfilled, in your minds. How dare you bring up her mother at such a time. Friends who have ever loved their friends would never do such a thing. Do you want to know why she doesn't call the police? Because I know. She doesn't call the police because last time she tried, her mother smashed her phone into a wall. She doesn't call the police because she knows that unless the justice system had a big fucking turnaround just for her, she'd most likely end up right back there, or in a worse household. She doesn't call the police because she knows her mom would just apologize, several times, and attempt to get her back, where she would then be treated even worse. Her not calling the police is not a matter of common sense, and how dare you bring that up as a battering ram for your own shitty cause. You used her. That's it. That's all that ever happened. She came to you at her time of need, and you helped her, then used that as permanent wergild to justify abusing, hating, and fucking with her. I've seen your messages and your interactions. Furthermore, let's stop right now with this arrogant bullshit circlejerk. You people don't want to be realistic, and to a degree, I get that. You'd rather stroke yourselves. You stroke each other, force Mary to stroke you, you stroke the boss, boss strokes you, government gives you a good stroke, your religion never stops stroking you, and that's why it's one big, huge, transcontinental red-white-and-blue strokejob in this country, and on this Wikia. You'd love to think that Mary can't survive without you. That's where you're wrong. Mary has survived fifteen years of a life so hellish most people write about it in tragic books, and never really get to see it. She can survive 85 more without you hateful lot. Don't you ever be illusioned to think that Mary needs you - she doesn't. Even assuming she needs people, she's got plenty of other friends - she has me, for one, and she has Smith, and our mutual friend Slaying; she's got plenty of great people without you fucks trying to ruin it for her, okay? Understood? It's not going to "all be downhill from here" for her. To the contrary! I spoil her as best I can, and her other friends - her real friends - are still there. You'd like to pull this guilt shit, wouldn't you? You'd like to make her feel that with you all, she is strong, and without, she is nothing? But it is an illusion, smoke and mirrors, a hallucination. You are wrong. With you, she is weaker, because you have made her so; but without you, she will become even more mighty. She knows even now that she can be independent of others and still survive. This is not a breaking point in her life; it is a growing point. In closing, please, grow the fuck up. Face the facts: you lot, excepting Mary, of course, are a bunch of internet-ridden sociopaths with nothing better to do than to fuck with someone you've made feel is lesser than you are. You do this because you have no legitimate life outside of the internet - I know this is a fact for at least one of you. What you fail to realize is that you're basing your life around a silly supposition: one that entails everyone being okay with your stupid bullshit. Well, I'm not, and there will be plenty in the future who are not. One last message: An idiot who's too comfortable revealing himself for public bashing The Paranoid- Send me a letter from the frontlines 02:15, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts